Graybear and Honey
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: "Come to think of it, all of the pairs in the guild have pet names except for us." Lucy looked Gray in the eyes. Gray started to get worried. He knew where she was taking this. GrayXLucy Gracy GrayLu GraLu


**I made this fiction in the middle of the night so, sorry if it's not that amusing. But I hope you find it to your liking. Enjoy! **

**P.S. Please rate and review. Thanks! **

Lucy and Gray had been going out for 5 months. The whole confrontation thing was really sweet. It took place in the guild. To make the story short, Gray made Lucy a dozen of ice-made flowers and an ice-made heart. He knelt down and confessed his feelings towards her. Lucy responded by kissing Gray on the lips. Of course, Gray kissed back. The guild went 'Awh. That's so sweet.' So, yada, yada, yada. Back to the real story, Gray was in Lucy's house lying on her bed clad in his boxers. Lucy was right next to him, head on his chest, arms around his neck and legs tangled together. They were having a conversation about the love-teams in the guild.

"Don't you find Gajeel and Levy cute together?" Lucy asked Gray who was currently playing with her hair.

"Well, yeah. I guess they do look cute together." Gray sounded bored with the conversation they were having.

"Isn't it funny that Levy calls Gajeel 'bun-bun' because of the whole hare and tortoise fight between Gajeel and Natsu? " Lucy laughed at the memory.

"I thought bunnies and hares are different." Gray started to get interested. With all of the things to get interested in, he got interested about the difference between a hare and a bunny.

"You're right but they're kinda similar. Don't you think?" Lucy asked.

"I think so too. Then, what pet name does Levy have?"

"I dunno. I think he calls her babe. You know? To stick with the whole animal theme." Lucy rolled over so she could topple over Gray. She started playing with Gray's hair while Gray's hand ran up and down her back smoothly.

"Hm. How about Natsu and Lisanna?" Gray asked.

"Lisanna calls Natsu hubby to get on his nerves while Natsu calls Lisanna bowl-cut to piss her off."

"Hubby? Bowl-cut? Where did that came from?" Gray sounded confused.

"Hubby=husband. She joked about being his wife when they were young. Remember? And Bowl-cut=Lisanna's hair when she was young." Lucy happily exclaimed.

"That sounds like them alright." Gray snickered.

"Come to think of it, all of the pairs in the guild have pet names except for us." Lucy looked Gray in the eyes. Gray started to get worried. He knew where she was taking this.

"I know what you're thinking! No!" Gray stopped running his hand on her back and left it on his side. Lucy sat on him and straddled his lap.

"Why? I think we should have one." Lucy did the puppy-eyes trick.

"That won't work on me, Lucy." Gray took hold of Lucy's waist and lifted her up slightly while he sat down. Then, he put her down and took her hand on his.

"That won't work on me either." Lucy glared at Gray.

"Come on, Lucy. Don't glare at me like that. You know it hurts me when you do that." Gray moved closer to her but Lucy glared harder.

"Fine. I give up. What pet name are you going to give me?" Gray gave out a sigh. On the other hand, Lucy looked very happy. Her eyes were even sparkling.

"Gray-bear! Since I saw your care bears boxer in your house." Lucy exclaimed.

"What? No way! That's so embarrassing!"

"Please?" Lucy begged.

"Yeah, right. Then, I could call you honey since bears like honey and I like you." When the words were out of Gray's lip, he mentally slapped himself.

"Gray-bear, you're a genius!" Lucy lunged herself to Gray.

"What? NO! I didn't mean that!" Gray gently pushed Lucy to meet her gaze. Then, he regretted what he saw. Lucy was pouting at him.

"Fine. But there's a condition." Gray said.

"Yay! Anything!" Lucy's mood brightened up.

"I will only agree to our pet names if you can get me to say the word honey today. No blackmailing. No seducing." Gray stood up and headed for the fridge. He got a Popsicle, sat on the couch and ate happily.

"What? That's not fair!" Lucy ran to his front hands on her hips.

"What? You don't agree? Then, the deals off."

"No! The deals still on 'cause I'll make you say it." Lucy looked at him with confidence. Gray grunted. He continued eating his guilty pleasure. Soon, Lucy sat beside him wearing an evil smile on her face. Gray got worried.

"What are you thinking?" Gray asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what word you use when the suns bright and hot." Lucy smiled at him innocently which freaked him out even more.

"Sunny?"

"Oh yeah. What about the adjective that you use when a person makes you laugh all the time?" Lucy continued.

"Funny." Gray's mind started to think what Lucy was up to.

"What's that?" Lucy pointed to the green rectangular object lying on her table.

"Money. What's wrong with you?" Gray's was starting to get scared.

"Nothing. Oooh! What about the fluffy thing in the T.V.?" The fluffy thing was jumping up and down.

"A bunny!" Gray shouted.

"Aha! You said it! You said the forbidden word! You said bunny!" Lucy stood up and pointed her index finger towards him.

"What are you talking about? You said I wasn't supposed to say honey!" Gray stood up too.

"Exactly! And you just said it!" Lucy started laughing while Gray was dumbfounded.

Since then they were known as Gray-bear and Honey.


End file.
